Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug
Continuity?? The section says this movie can be placed during the anime right after the frieza saga during the preparation for the androids, which is not possible given Goku does not have the ability to become a super saiyan, no one acts like they have ever seen a super saiyan, and king kai does not what a super saiyan is. And, of course, the dubious use of the false super saiyan form, which has never been shown to exist in the regular series.Scarletspiderfan 23:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :First sign your post. That's not because Goku doesn't transform into a Super Saiyan that he can't, he simply doesn't have mastered the transformation. Watch Cooler's Revenge and Super Android 13!, Goku fights most of the time in his base form and he seen like 4 or 6 minutes as a Super Saiyan in those movies. Also the term "False Super Saiyan" is fanon, King Kai calls it a Super Saiyan. The reason why he doesn't have golden hair and green eyes is because the film aired on March 19, 1991: three months before the final design of the Super Saiyan was established (on June 19, 1991). Jeangabin666 07:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : : :Super Android 13! is also difficult to fit into the timeline and has even more issues than this film. Cooler's Revenge is at least rooted in the series, with it being completely established that the battle with Frieza is part of its backstory. Here, we don't have that. Even worse, based on character reactions to Goku's transformation, it is obvious that he has never obtained any super saiyan transformation before. King Kai appears obviously surprised by Goku using the transformation, blatantly says that he has never seen anything like it before, and wonders if this is "the legend". The large amount of speculation by King Kai regarding the legend of the super saiyan (if I recall, after Slug is killed he even wonders "Goku could really be a super saiyan!") and the fact that no one mentions Goku having that ability is a strong indication that Goku has never used any type of super saiyan transformation before.Scarletspiderfan 23:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Given the art style and the way the characters look, it shows the film taking part after the Goku vs Vegeta fight, but before the trip to Namek, somehow. Given the absense of Vegeta, lack of Super Saiyan transformation, and the fact that Tien and Yamcha are missing, it seems the film is more of a "what if" scenerio where Namek was unknown to the crew. More likely, the film was just a simple cash in on the DBZ name with no thought for continuity ( 22:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC)) Namekian villain The main villain of this movie being a Namek is not a trivia. First, all the DBZ movies feature villains very different from each other, and of different races -> that why all the movies are different and are given different titles. Secondly, he is not the only Namekian villain to appear in the series, there was King Piccolo before him. Also note that Slug gathered the DB like King Piccolo, and wished for youth like King Piccolo, he first appeared as an Old Namek and Goku defeated him after this namekian wished for his youth like King Piccolo, his henchmen have a demonic appearance and refer to themselves as demons (Mazoku = Demon Clan) like King Piccolo's, and Slug uses techniques very similar to that used by Piccolo Jr. during the 23rd Tournament: Mystic Attack, Mouth Energy Wave, Eye Laser, Regeneration, Giant Form + Finger Beam and telepathy like King Piccolo. Jeangabin666 16:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Goku's license? The page states that Goku received his driver's license during the three-year wait for the androids, citing episode 125 as its source, which is false, as Goku is never shown receiving his license and in fact fails his driver's test miserably in the cited episode. Therefore, Goku driving in the credits has nothing to do with episode 125 and it's not proof that he ever received his license. He's either driving without a license, or there is no story explanation for it and they merely included it in the credits to give the audience something fun to watch as the credits scroll. :There's an episode that Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi and Gohan are heading to the city. Goku is driving, and he says he tried again and he and Piccolo finally got their license. 15:58, December 17, 2014 (UTC)